


Gifts Over the Heart

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [22]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Pain, Post Malachor Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: An artist helps a hunter heal.





	Gifts Over the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lowest Ebb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782891) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 
  * Inspired by [One Faithful Harp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829736) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Takes place after _The Lowest Ebb_ , with mentions of incidents in _One Faithful Harp._

Sabine Wren walks into her uncle’s quarters on the Bucket. A memory had been triggered at seeing him in his _beskar’gam_ when he had arrived at Chopper Base. His heart torn open at the loss of Ahsoka a month ago.

She had been granted access with the collusion of Blackthorn’s second-in-command, Dani Faygan. She sees the chestplate of the armor left on the bed. She lifts it up. Her eyes tear as she sees the two faded, brightly colored handprints on each side. 

One, an older and a slightly larger one. Orange with black highlights. Symbols of justice and a lust for life in her culture.

Symbols of an aunt, a beloved wife, a warrior, and a mother. She only has vague memories of J’ohlana, her mother’s younger sister and Jame Blackthorn’s wife. The mother of his unborn child, killed by his claimed clone brothers.

Her hand touches the other, smaller handprint. A handprint in a cacophony of bright colors. She places her hand fully on it. She smiles ruefully. She has grown a bit since that long ago day on Krownest.

When her uncle had come to her world to help Clan Wren extricate themselves from a mistake.

She sighs and flips the chestplate, pulling a folded piece of art paper from her own breastplate. She unfolds and places it on top

Her tears fall freely as she sees the face on the paper. The face of a teacher, a huntress, a lover, and a warrior. She chokes back a sob at the trademark Smirk on the subject’s face. 

An expression rarely seen by she and her fellow Ghosts. Her eyes fall on another expression. One that she realizes had appeared after their encounter with a dark figure on Lothal and at the fleet.

A haunted look in her blue eyes. _Something dark._

She had heard from the other Dragons that Blackthorn feels that she is alive. That he can communicate with her when the mystical energy field that they share works for him.

Sabine pulls out several tubes of paint and brushes. Hopefully, Commander Faygan can keep her uncle, the Jedi once known as Taliesin Croft, occupied while she completes the copy on the curved surface of the armor plate. She rolls her eyes. 

_Hopefully she does it in the military, official way, rather than the Zeltron way._

She blushes slightly. 

Only slightly. 

She surveys her handiwork as she finishes. She nods as she looks at the eyes. An expression she remembered for just an instant when Ahsoka had spoken of her hunt-brother. She had only recently learned who that hunt-brother actually was. 

She smiles and gathers her paints up.

~=~=~=~=~=

Jame Blackthorn and Dani Faygan walk into his cabin after saying their goodbyes to the Ghosts and other Rebels of Chopper Base. He sees his chest plate lying upside down on the bed.

He stops as his eyes light on the new art on the interior of the _beskar’gam._

_Over and against his heart._

He hears Dani’s sobs.

His own vision blurs as he stares at the beloved face gazing back at him, his favorite expression on her lips. 

A soft look reserved for him in her blue eyes. He wonders how Sabine had captured that, as Ahsoka had pushed him away by the time she had painted the original.

He thinks of something Kanan had said, as he touches the Force and feels the blue-orange light in his mind, the same expression on her face.

A phrase from the walls of the Jedi Temple. He feels Dani take him in her arms.

_In valor there is hope._


End file.
